Luminescent fallen star
by Luminescent.Falling.Star
Summary: Jelousy, heartache and an unexpected twist. Yes, i am aware the title is evry close to my name but thats because i like it alrrigt! anyway, flamers welcome
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sighed, he looked at her phone number for the hundredth time, arguing with him self in his own mind- _should he call her, or shouldn't he? _

Last night- at his parents incredibly boring Anniversary party, he had met her.

Artemis walked alone, parties never interested him, especially not 'anniversary parties.' Honestly. Who had ever even heard of such a thing? He went out to the balcony, trying to be inconspicuous… so that none of his 'fans' would notice him. His fans actually were a group of screaming girls, who never left him alone- in hope he would propose to them- so they could be the wives of a rich Irish billionaire. 

He stepped onto the balcony, and walked past the water fountain, it was an extremely beautiful night. The stars shone like a million diamonds above. Just as he was thinking this, he saw a girl sitting on the edge of the hand rail of the balcony-' she is quiet talented' thought Artemis, as he imagined how hard It would be to be wearing stilettos and a evening gown and be dangling off of there like that. Wait a second. Dangling? This girl was going to let her self fall off of the edge on a 3 story balcony! Artemis ran over, grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"_No! Let me fall!" she said, tears staining her beautifully unique face._

"_What kind of gentlemen would I be then?" said Artemis, ever the charmer._

_The girl laughed, a short- amazing laugh, then proceeded to brake into sobs. Artemis didn't know what to do… he had never had to comfort anyone before- let alone a girl … let alone a girl he had just met! The girl hugged him close- sobbing into his shoulder. He hugged her back, but he wasn't sure why. Occasionally, he said things like " its ok" and " there, there" just to try and help- but honestly, he was extremely awkward at this kind of thing and had no clue what he was doing. People passing by began to stare. Artemis decided it would be in the girl's best interest to take her somewhere more private to sort this out. The only place he could think of was his room, so he brought the girl to his room and sat her on the bed, where she proceeded to cry for 13 minutes (… Artemis wasn't timing!… not at all…?) When she had cried out all of her tears she looked up into Artemis's eyes, her eyes were a dazzling brown, with grey rings around them. Her lips soft and plump- with a deep 'm' shape at the top. And her hair, long and brown. _

"_I'm sorry- for all of this." She said, holding his gaze._

"_Oh, don't be- My name is Artemis, by the way"_

"_Kyla." Said the girl, shooting him a quick smile._

"… _If you want to talk about- well, you know- my ears are always open" said Artemis, actually interested in what this girl had to say._

" _Oh, well- it would probably seem trivial now- but my boyfriend, who I had been with for 15 months. Tonight he told me, he told me- he loved Emillia… my friend" she said, between sobs._

" _I see, My dear girl- I don't believe this man deserves you… after all- what kind of moron would be idiotic enough to let go such a… such a beautiful shining star" it was all artemis could think of to say. But it seemed to go down well._


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyla smiled, then moved closer._

"_if its of any consequence to you, the same thing just happened to me- The 'previously mine' Minerva, told me she was braking up with me… because she had met some guy- Harry I believe his name was, said he was famous for some scar. She then proceeded to tell me ' money isn't everything, but fame sure is!' I mean, how utterly ludicrous." Said Artemis, in a semi comforting tone._

_They sat together for some time. Then Kyla yawned._

"_Oh gosh! I'm sorry, what kind of a Host am I? Leaving my guest to stay up all night. Please, take my bed- I will sleep in my second room." if someone who knew Artemis walked into the room right now- they would believe he had been switched with a clone, as most people would never hear such kind, selflessness from Artemis. That night, Artemis offered her his pyjamas-, as all she has to sleep in was her evening gown._

'_mm, she even looks good in those baggy pyjamas- how odd.' Artemis thought to him self, massaging his temples- trying to get the image out of his head. Early in the morning- Kyla awoke, and left. She called her father to come and collect her from the front door of Fowl Manor. And she left in Artemis's pyjamas, without realising it- of corse. When Artemis went up to his room all he found was her dress- that lay on the floor forgotten, and a note on his bed, the note read _

"_Sorry to trouble you with my problems, thankyou for the hospitality. You can contact me on the number below to retrieve you pyjamas._

_84427194"_

Artemis looked at her dress- it was beautifully made. It was dark purple satin, with many patterns made from small crystals all over it. He pocketed the note.

And there he was. Reading and re-reading the note, and the number. _Her_ number. Artemis picked up the phone, dare he call Kyla? Dare he call a _girl? _He decided to- I mean,he was only calling her so that he could retrieve his pyjamas, and to give her back her dress. He dialled the number, taking great care not to push the wrong buttons. When the phone started to ring, he felt his palms begin to sweat, his knees felt weak and he hung up. He was confused (not that he would admit it) how could this girl do this to him. He massaged his temples

'Darn hormones, my next experiment will be to make a hormone controlling device.' Thought Artemis. Thinking of asking Butler for one of his romance novels, just so he could see exactly how to identify this 'love' thing from Stupid. Bloody. Hormones. He picked up the phone again. Slowly he dialled the number. The phone begun to ring, and he fought the urge to slam it down again.

" Hello?" came her voice, sounding to him like heaven calling to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hello, its Artemis… you came to my parents anniversary party the other night." Said Artemis, feeling him self reddening on the spot.

"Err, yeah- umm, would you like to meet me later tonight?" she said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure, how about you come here? Or shall I go there?" Artemis said, suppressing his joy.

"I think it would be best if you came here, my parents are a bit controlling, and they would want me going out to another boys house just after, well you know- the whole Jake thing."

"Agreed." Said Artemis, slowly lowering the phone onto its hook. Later that night, Butler drove Artemis to the address given to him by Kyla. When they arrived, and he saw her house for the first time, it reminded him of something out of a fairy tale. It was autumn, so golden leaves were floating around everywhere, the light streamed through trees, Kyla lived in a small cottage in the middle of these woods. When he stepped out of the car, she came out of the house with his pyjamas in a dry cleaning bag. He gave her back her dress, the satin flowing over his fingers. And she reached to give him back his pyjamas. He extended his arm- ready to accept them. And just as their fingers were about to touch, she pulled her hand away.

"Would you… would you like to come in for something to eat?" she said, motioning towards her house.

"I'd love to."

When they stepped inside, Artemis felt like he had been thrown back in time, the entire cottage was not only very fairy tale, it was also antique looking – in a good way. They sat down at a quaint little table, and began to eat strange little cakes. They talked for hours, until finally Artemis said he had to go. (When he left, he forgot to take his pyjamas.)

The next day, Artemis called her again, and arranged a date with her ' just to get his pyjamas back.' They went on many more dates after that, for several months. Until Artemis had decided to take her out to the most expensive restaurant in Ireland. He had made up his mind, this girl- she was the one. She reminded him of a beautiful statue of the Greek goddess Aphrodite (the goddess of love and beauty) he had once seen when he went on holiday with Butler to Greece. They sat at the table together, he fumbled with the ring case he was holding under the table, preparing himself for the 'big moment.' Just as he opened his mouth, he heard a gun shot and felt a searing pain in his right arm. He spun around, to see who had fired. Normally Butler would have stopped this person firing before they had a chance to get their gun out, but Butler wasn't here- Artemis had insisted that he shouldn't come, it would ruin the mood after all. All around him, people were screaming, and his attacker was advancing. Blood was pouring from his arm, and Kyla had gone a ghostly shade of white upon seeing the attacker. The attacker, who was a man around Artemis's age, had light brown hair, grey- blue eyes and a lean but muscular build. Kyla rushed to Artemis's side, trying to care for him. But at this moment the attacker was taking aim again, Jake (which was in fact the mans name) wasn't known for his marksmanship, and when he pulled the trigger, it did not hit his intended Target, instead sinking into Kyla's skin, piercing her heart. Now it was Jakes turn to go frightfully pale. He rushed to her side, forgetting for the moment about Artemis. He reached for Kyla's hand and held it tight.

"He knows her?" thought Artemis, realising how bad his situation actually was. Jake was kneeling over Kyla, but she called for Artemis. Artemis couldn't help but let a few tears escape, as he looked at his dieing 'almost fiance.'

"Artemis, I- I love you…" she said, with her last breath.

Artemis moved her hair out of her eyes, her face was now cold and pale.

"You! You ruined it all!" said Jake, lunging for Artemis. Artemis easily avoided Jake and said,

" Your Jake? You're the one who broke her heart so many months ago."

"Yes, and now- I have come back for her, its your fault she is dead! If you hadn't been moving around I would've hit you and not her!" said Jake, almost frothing at the mouth. Thinking quickly, Artemis picked up one of sharper dinner knives that were sitting on the table beside him. Jake looked at him, and swung a punch at him (forgetting about his gun) it hit Artemis and Jake said

" You deserve to die! I will kill you!" Artemis treated Jake to his best vampire smile, gripping the knife tightly and said

"Oh? But you cant kill the already desist." And with that, he plunged the knife into his heart, twisting it around so he would be sure to die. He tried to ignore the pain but it was unbearable.

"Idiot" he heard Jake say "Its what we both wanted anyway." Artemis passed away, his last thought circling through his mind

"What they _both_ wanted?"


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis awoke with a start. But was awoke really the right word. He didn't _feel_ awake, he felt something, but it wasn't his waking. He turned his head around, he was in a place full of people. But the people looked different. Some were faded, others, like him self, were more vibrantly coloured, although they were still fading slightly around the edges. He looked at his surroundings, he was in a line- with only three people ahead of him. When he had reached the man who was apparently directing people places, he noticed the man didn't look as faded as everyone else, instead he was glowing magnificently.

"Mm, Artemis Fowl? I didn't have you scheduled to be here for a long time yet, what are you doing here?" said Saint Peter, who was sitting in front of the gate to heaven.

" Well, I do not come here to be judged, I come here to retrieve something- or rather, someone I lost." Said Artemis, trying to sound in control of the situation.

"pfft, whatever. I have heard THAT story before, anyway- I see here you were a very bad young man, but then you redeemed yourself blah, blah, blah, so now, you get to go to heaven, have a nice time!" said Saint peter, his voice dripping with sarcasm. At this point, Artemis was clutching at straws, and as a last resort he yelled,

"I call upon the devil himself! Appear, and let me talk to your face to face." A loud crack was heard. And appeared in front of Artemis, The devil.

"mm, Artemis Fowl- I just want you to know, I do not come upon summon for most people, but I am particularly interested in you, _sir_." Said the devil, who was taking on the form of a beautiful woman at this point.

"I have reason to believe, Kyla, my love, Kyla, is in hell. Am I correct?" said Artemis trying to sound brave while remembering a conversation he and Kyla had, had on one of their previous dates.

"_So, I hear your quiet the criminal, Arty" Kyla had said, in a painfully sexy voice._

"_Yes"-said Artemis, I slight smile playing about his lips "but I am not like that any more, I'm on the straight and narrow"_

" _I wish I could say the same, Arty, I have done something bad- very bad before" she said guiltily._

"_What was this devastating crime?" asked Artemis, curiosity piked._

"_Well, you must understand I was very, very, messed up. I just, didn't realise what I was doing… and before I knew it, my mother… she was, well… you know." Said Kyla, sounding not at all sorry._

Artemis Hadn't known whether to take that as a joke or not, at any rate, it was his only hope now.

"And what if this girl, Kyla, _was _in hell, anyway?" said the devil, smelling a trade on the air.

"Well, if she was, I would be proposing a trade, my soul- which is destined to go to heaven, in place of hers, doomed to wander eternity in hell. Just give her life again, it's all I ask."

"Mm, she wasn't much interest to me anyway" said the devil, smiling. And with that, _it_ snapped its fingers and Kyla appeared.

"Artemis? I don't believe this…" said Kyla, sounding incredibly hopeful.

"Well, believe it my love, you can go back now, back to the world of the living." Said Artemis, sounding for the entire world like a love struck teenager.

"Artemis, Arty. I'm sorry- I knew you were going to propose, and my answer would've been no. I'm afraid I do not love you any more- perhaps I never did, maybe you were just a distraction from reality, my reality. I'm so sorry… goodbye." Artemis opened his mouth to protest this girl- was _dumping him?_ After he had just taken his life to restore hers? How could she. But before he could reply, the devil smiled maliciously.

"Sorry, no time for chit-chat, that soul" she gestured to Artemis " has places to go, hell to meet." She snapped her fingers and Artemis was transported to hell. To describe what he saw would surely be illegal, it was so unbearable, even to write it down would be considered torture.

The devil appeared beside him she snapped her fingers again.

"This, is what your girlfriend was talking about" she said, while Artemis watched figures forming in front of him. It was Kyla and Jake, they were embracing each other happily.

"_But I saw you, you died?" said Jake, awe struck._

"_Lets just say, I'm a very lucky girl" Said Kyla, kissing him on the lips. Apparently, half way through Artemis's and Kyla's relationship, Jake had come crawling back saying sorry, and begging for forgiveness. Kyla accepted his apology, but explained how she was with Artemis now, and how she didn't have the heart to brake it off with him when he could easily come back and argue with her._

"_Let me take care of him" Jake had said._

Artemis felt weak in his knees, he let out a sound, but misery took it away before it could reach his ears. He wanted to scream. Tears streamed down his face. Artemis had never been less in control of him self as this. His entire body started to shake. He felt his heart explode, this was even more painful then stabbing himself, this was worse then anything he had ever experienced.

"Artemis Fowl… welcome to hell" said the devil, as she disappeared, leaving Artemis alone, trapped in his own mind. Trapped in his own misery for eternity.

As the minutes. Which felt like years in hell, went by, Just before Artemis lost his mind, the only thing he could think of was '_at least she is happy.'_


End file.
